Ross and Sydney
by Serpent Satellite
Summary: A rewrite of Romeo and Juliet in modern settings... also an English assignment...


This was an English assignment I got last year. When I first got this assignment, I wanted to do something really creative instead of just one of the normal choices. I've been writing stories ever since I was young, so I thought it would be fun for my interpretation to rewrite Romeo and Juliet. I just finished the biggest writing project of my life and I had no other ones in the process, so I thought I'd have plenty of time to write this. I soon learned that I had undertaken a project that was not to be taken lightly. As I wrote I gradually lost inertia, so if my writing seems a little "flat" towards the end, that why. I did, however, greatly enjoy this project and hope that this does not offend the Shakespeare fans too much.  
  
-Serpent Satellite  
  
P.S. I regret that I had to change a bit of the plot towards the end. I hope it doesn't affect the meaning too much. I just couldn't see some of the events happening in a modern day setting, which is where I set my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Shakespeare, including his works or his characters. This was simply an English assignment that I thought would be fun to post. So don't sue. Just review.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHARACTER INDEX  
  
EAGLES-MONTAGUES  
  
Ross-Romeo  
Jake-Montague  
Lindsey-Lady Montague   
Evan-Benvolio   
Shane-Mercutio   
Roland-Abraham  
Craig-Balthasar  
  
SCORPIONS-CAPULETS  
  
Sydney-Juliet  
Jaron-Capulet   
Anne-Lady Capulet  
Dean-Tybalt   
Mandy-Nurse  
Taylor-Paris   
Stefan-Sampson  
Brian-Gregory  
Levi-Page (to Paris)  
  
NEITHER  
  
Mr. Hewitt-Friar Laurence  
Principal Hayes-Prince Escalus  
T.A.-Servant  
Shannon-Rosaline  
  
  
ROSS AND SYDNEY  
(A.K.A. Romeo and Juliet)  
Modern-day story based on the classic play by William Shakespeare  
By Serpent Satellite  
  
Most people would not see with the naked eye the differences between the two main social groups of the Bainbridge Academy, the Eagles and the Scorpions. Both groups alike in education and social status, why should there be any differences? But under the false façade of the school, an age-old rivalry lurks, ready to burst forth and wreak havoc on the quiet establishment, provided the right catalyst comes along. Unfortunately for two young people, the catalyst had to be them.  
  
***  
  
The day was dawning and the school was bustling with activity. Students walked to school reluctantly after the weekend. Though a peaceful time at the moment, two Scorpions readied themselves for their morning mischief making.  
"I swear, Brian, man, we need some action around here!" Stefan declared to his friend, growing impatient as the morning wore on and no fight was in sight. "I could really use some excitement."  
'Relax, Stefan, look over there." Brian pointed over to where a couple of Eagles were standing, looking back at them. "Those may be our targets."  
Stefan grinned wickedly at the young men approaching them and then back at his friend, who was also smiling slyly. This is what the troublemakers of the schools did for kicks. Brian leaned over and whispered, "Let's not start it today. Just glare at them slightly, and that way we'll stay innocent of the crime."  
"Naw, it's not fun that way. I'll flip 'em off and see what they do." When Stefan was sure they were close enough, he made a small gesture down at his side. The two men stopped, stunned, vicious gazes wiped off their faces and replaced with a look of shock.  
"Did you just flip us off?" one of the Eagles by the name of Roland asked slowly.  
"Will we get in trouble if I say yes and a fight breaks out?" Stefan asked Brian out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Of course not, you idiot!" Brian hissed at him. "A fight's a fight, and we've started it now!"  
Stefan turned back to the two enemies. "No, of course not. I was just using the gesture to illustrate a point I was trying to make to my friend here."  
"Are you trying to start a fight?" Brian asked Roland, accusingly.  
"No!" The Eagle looked appalled.  
"'Cause if you did, I'd fight you," Brian said, rolling up his sleeves. "I'm as good of a fighter as you look to be."   
"Well, I doubt you're any better," Roland answered, looking down at Brian's diminutive height.  
"Well..." Brian started, feeling slightly intimidated.  
"Quick! Challenge him!" Stefan said. "Here comes Evan, and he's always intimidating!" Stefan watched the Eagle, Evan, approach. He was a fierce looking boy, which made him seem like he should be a bully. But actually, he hated brawls and usually was the one to end them.  
"You haven't seen me in action before!" Brian declared boldly to his opponent.  
"We'll see about that!" Roland replied, and swung a punch at Brian.  
The fight did not last long. Brian got a few punches in with Roland, but also received. Stefan fought the other Eagle, a lanky boy by the name of Craig. Seeing the fight begin, Evan took off racing across the schoolyard for the site of the clash.  
"Hey, hey, HEY!" he exclaimed over the squabble, pushing his friends out of the way and standing between the two sides. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" He stared angrily at his friends, then to the other boys. Looking across to the school, he saw another person running across the schoolyard towards them. Evan knew him as Dean, the threatening leader of the Scorpions. They glared at each other when Dean neared the group.  
"Why are you bothering with these low-lifes?" Dean asked Evan mockingly. "I'd be happy to challenge you."  
"I don't want to fight, Dean," Evan replied warily. "Don't bully me around. Help me to control this fight."  
"Why would I want to stop any fight? My sole concern is exterminating all you Eagle scum." With that, Dean socked Evan squarely in the jaw.  
Evan fought back, but halfheartedly. Soon, after the commotion became loud, a few security officers from the school and Principal Hayes came over to break up the fight. Soon after, the heads of the groups, Jake and Lindsey of the Eagles and Jaron and Anne of the Scorpions, appeared at the scene of the crime. They glared at each other too. The Principal yelled over the din of the crowd.  
"Hey, hey! What do you punks think you're doing? No fighting on school property! I know you guys have something against each other, but you'll have to get over it to keep the peace at school! You, Scorpions, come with me." He pointed at the Scorpions, and then turned to the Eagles. "I'll deal with you, later."  
When the fight had dispersed, only Jake and Lindsey remained. The school bells rang and everyone else returned to class. Evan studied the sidewalk, not at all unused to being yelled at by the leaders of his group. He seemed to have a knack for getting in trouble.   
Jake turned to Evan, disapprovingly. "Did you start this fight, Evan?"  
Evan shook his head. "No, Jake. I happened upon the commotion and tried to break it up, but that jerk Dean from the Scorpions hit me. But I'm ok now. I was just glad that it got broken up.  
Lindsey looked around, wondering, "Where is Ross? You're always with him. But I'm glad he wasn't involved." It was well known that Lindsey favored Ross over most of the other guys in their group, but she wasn't his type.  
"I saw him earlier, Lindsey. He seemed upset for some reason, and when he saw me, he ran. I didn't go after him, because actually I was hurt that he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."  
Jake frowned. "He's been doing that a lot lately. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's usually such an upbeat guy."  
Evan sighed. "He won't tell anyone."  
Jake looked back over Evan's shoulder to see Ross exiting from the school building. "Here he comes, Evan. You stay out here and find out what's wrong, ok?" With that, he and Lindsey departed.  
Evan waved Ross over, smiling through his cuts and bruises. "Hey, Ross. Where have you been all morning?"  
"Morning? Is it still morning? This day is dragging on." He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and gazed up at the sun. Light glinted off his cheeks, and Evan noticed tracks left from tears on Ross' face.  
"What's wrong?" Evan asked, concerned for his friend. "You look almost... lovesick."  
"Something like that," Ross replied and sat down on the pavement.  
"Love's never easy, y'know," Evan said, sitting beside his friend.  
"Why don't I ever remember that when I fall in love?" Ross said, laughing bitterly. He stopped when he noticed the fresh wounds on Evan's face. "Oh, God, what happened to you? No, wait, I don't want to know. I have enough problems as it is." He sighed. "Girls. Don't laugh at me, Evan."  
"Why would I laugh? It's sad."  
"Why should you be sad?"  
"Because you are! I don't like seeing you in pain."  
"I'm sorry my problems have made you sad. But love is crazy. Don't worry about me. I better get to class." Ross stood to leave.  
"Wait, I'll come too." Evan stood up and they slowly trudged towards the school. "So who is this chick who broke your heart?"  
Ross gave him a withered glance. "Don't make me say her name, Evan. You trying to kill me? Just a girl at school."  
"Well, I guessed that much."  
"Shannon simply won't fall for me! She's so picky when it comes to guys. She's never going to have a steady boyfriend, I swear."  
"She won't date anyone?!"  
"Nope. I just don't get it. She could have any guy she wanted."  
"Forget about her, man. You can do better." Evan patted his friend's back reassuringly.  
"I wish I could."  
"Find some other girl."  
"You show me one girl as beautiful as her and then maybe I'll consider it."  
"I'll look for you," Evan replied, smiling at his friend's pessimism, and they entered the building to go to class.  
  
***  
  
During lunch that day, Jaron lurked outside the building, waiting for his friend Taylor to show up. When he saw him at the edge of the schoolyard, he waved him over, eager to speak with his friend.  
"Hey Jaron, you wanted to talk?" Taylor asked.  
"Yeah, about tonight." Jaron had negotiated with the principal, and he had agreed that the Scorpions could hold a party in the gym that night. "Wasn't there some girl you wanted to go with?" Being the leader of the group, Jaron knew who was single and who wasn't, and he was excellent at making sure two people could "bump into each other" at functions like this.  
"Yeah, Sydney. What do you think?"  
"Ah, Sydney. She hasn't dated around much this year." Jaron looked at his friend, contemplating a match between Taylor and Sydney.  
"So, you think I should snatch her up early?" Taylor asked, grinning.  
Evan shook his head. "I'm just afraid she'll be hurt. She's fairly innocent, and she's one of the youngest Scorpions. I'd hate to be responsible for a bad match. But as long as you swear you won't break her heart like I know other guys would, I don't see any problem in you two hooking up at the dance. I'll send out invitations with the office T.A."  
They parted, and Jaron went to the office to give a list of people to notify to one of the office assistants. He then returned to the cafeteria to finish lunch with his friends. Meanwhile, Ross and Evan were just walking from the cafeteria, glaring at Jaron as they went. They slumped against the wall in the hallway, glad to be out of the noisy clatter of the lunchroom.  
"The best thing to do would be to just forget her and find a new girl," Evan said, still consoling his friend in his loss.  
"I can't help it, Evan. It's impossible to fall out of love with her." Ross felt another's presence in the hallway and looked up, noticing the T.A. staring at his paper helplessly. "Hey, can we help you?" Ross asked.  
The T.A. looked at Ross and showed the paper to him. "Can you help me find these people? I'm new, so I don't know anyone."  
Ross studied the list, noticing all the names of his Scorpion enemies, but also Shannon, the object of his affections. She wasn't a Scorpion or an Eagle, but impartial, so she was liked by both sides. He also noticed the occasion, a dance to be held that night in the school's gym. Ross pulled the T.A. over to the cafeteria and entered with him, pointing out all the people on the list. The T.A. thanked him and went to speak with the people. Evan had been watching over Ross' shoulder the whole time, and now had an amused look on his face.  
"A party that Shannon's attending, eh? Maybe we should crash it. Then maybe you could find some other girl and make her jealous. Someone more deserving of you."  
"I don't think there are any." Ross looked pathetic and hopeless.  
"Don't be stupid! You haven't seen her in comparison to others. Just try to find someone new, Ross!"  
Ross shook his head, defeated. "I'll crash this dance with you, but I doubt I'll find anyone. But I would like to see Shannon again."  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Evan patted his friend on the back again as they headed back to class.   
  
***  
  
After school that day, Sydney and her best friend Mandy were at Sydney's house, preparing for the dance. They always got together before dances to do this; not only was it their ritual, but it took less time to fix your hair when you had help. They were in the process of putting Sydney's hair into a French twist when a knock came at the door. Mandy went to get it, leaving her friend to hold her hair in place. Mandy opened the door to find Anne standing there. She let her in and closed the door behind her.  
"Where's Sydney?" Anne asked, looking into the other rooms to see if she could see her.   
"Hold on, I'll get her. SYDNEY!!!" Mandy yelled at the top of her lungs. Sydney appeared at the top of the stairs, hair let down.  
"Who is it?" Sydney asked.  
"Anne," Mandy replied.  
"What is it?" Sydney asked, coming down the stairs to greet her other friend.  
"Well, you know about the dance tonight, right?" Anne asked.  
"Of course we do!" Mandy exclaimed.  
"So, of course you know there will be a lot of guys who want to dance with you, right Sydney? I only ask you because it's your first year at the Academy, so you might not know how dances work here. Oh, and you too, Mandy." Anne's tone was condescending, and Sydney was almost offended.  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I know that Sydney's MUCH more likely to get a dance than me. She was like that at our old school. All the boys liked her. But it's funny, because I still remember when we were younger and I was the first to have a boyfriend! She never seemed to want one! She was so shy! I used to be a big flirter! Sydney, don't you remember the time when I-"  
"Ok, ok, we get the picture!" Anne seemed frazzled by all her talk.   
"Alright, but I am just happy that this dance might present an opportunity for her to get her first boyfriend!"  
"That's what I've come to talk to you about, sort of. Sydney, are you planning on dancing with anyone at the dance?"  
Sydney seemed thoughtful. "If someone asks me, maybe."  
"Did you know that Taylor likes you?"  
"Oooh!" Mandy squealed, "You're sooooo lucky, Sydney! He's really cute!"  
"And nice, too. The best of the best. What do you think of him, Sydney? Could you ever go for a guy like him?" Anne looked to Sydney for a response.   
"I'd give him a shot, I suppose. No more than any other guy, though."  
Mandy tsked. "Picky, picky."  
Anne glanced at her watch. "Wow! It's time to go! Shall we, girls?"  
Sydney and Mandy nodded, and the three left the house, forgetting completely about doing their hair.  
  
***  
  
Just before the dance, Ross, Evan and another Eagle, Shane walked lazily along the road back to the school. The day was coming to a close, the sun setting over the hills, casting a purple haze across the town. Shane and Evan had agreed that gate crashing a Scorpion party was just the thing to bring Ross out of his mood.  
"What should we say when we just show up?" Ross asked his friends. "Should we just go in?"  
"We won't stay long," Evan said. "Just to see what they're up to and then we'll be on our way."  
"How 'bout I just wait outside?" Ross asked, making to step over to the shadows at the side of the building.  
"Are you crazy?" Shane said, yanking Ross back by his shirt collar. "We're doing this for you. You have to come in."  
"No, I'm not in the mood." Ross freed himself and leaned against the building, looking mopey again.   
"C'mon, don't you want to see Shannon?" Shane asked impatiently. He hadn't seen Ross all day, and now he was getting slightly impatient with his mood.   
"It's her who's put me in this mood!"  
"Don't be like that! Love's a good thing, and not something to be burdened by."  
"Isn't it? It certainly hurts me." Ross' voice almost sounded accusing.  
Shane sighed and shook his friend by the shoulder. "Don't let it beat you down! Fight back! Don't be defeated!"  
Evan laughed and they reached the school's door. He pulled it open. "Come on guys, let's go in."  
"Forget it," Ross huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't want to have anything to do with it. I have no desire to set myself up for a disappointment again."  
"Oh, stop it!" Shane exclaimed. "Once you get in there, you'll be fine, I promise. We're wasting time, let's get going!"  
"No."  
"But we're hanging around here for nothing! It's stupid to have come here for nothing."  
"I think it was stupid to have come here at all."  
Shane looked exasperated. "What do you have against this evening activity, anyway?"  
Ross turned away. "I just have a feeling."  
"Well, so do I!" Shane countered.  
"And what's yours?"  
"That feelings aren't always right."  
"When they're as strong as this, they usually are," Ross said pointedly.  
"What, are you under the impression that every 'strong' feeling you have is true? Do you think that every time an idiot is absolutely sure he passed this test, he did? Or how about when a girl just knows that the guy she likes likes her? Oh, I know, whenever someone is sure they have the winning Lotto numbers, they've won a billion dollars, right? But what about when an unemployed woman knows that this job interview will be the one, but it's really just another day picking up Welfare checks? Or when a little girl in an orphanage just knows today will be the day she's adopted but it turns out it's just another day to sit alone, waiting for the parents that may never be? Or what about the guy who figures he's just got the flu but finds out he really has terminal cancer? What then, eh Ross?"  
"Shane, you just don't make sense sometimes."  
"I'm just talking about feelings, Ross. The same sort of feelings you had."  
"C'mon guys stop arguing and let's go!" Evan said impatiently.  
Ross sighed. "Okay, fine, lead on."  
"Finally!" Evan exclaimed, and the three entered the building.  
  
***  
  
Jaron prowled around the gym with the music reverberating through his skull. It was up to him as the leader of the Scorpions to make sure everyone was having a good time. He nodded and smiled at people, stopping every once in a while to speak with friends. He didn't notice the three new arrivals to the gym; he was so busy with the Scorpions.  
Ross, Shane, and Evan entered the room, gazing across the crowd, amazed at having so many enemies congregated in one area. Some they knew, some they didn't. Some of them weren't actual Scorpions, but just neutral to both groups. Ross searched the throng for Shannon, but another girl caught his eye and held his attention. All thoughts of Shannon evaporated rapidly. He had never seen a girl as beautiful as her. He thought it was amazing that he'd never noticed her before, but none of that mattered now. He had seen her now, and he needed to know her. His friends noticed his gaze, and they stared at him.  
"Found her, Ross?" Shane asked, amused.  
"Huh?" Ross snapped out of his trance. "No, not her. Someone else." He resumed his gaze at the girl.  
Dean, passing the door, heard Ross's voice and snapped towards the sound. He saw the two Eagles and Shane, and immediately his face went scarlet. "Eagles!" he murmured under his breath, and pushed through the crowds to find Jaron.  
"Look!" he cried when he found Jaron, pointing to Ross, who had detached himself from his friends and was making his way over to the girl.  
Jaron squinted into the crowd and noticed him. "Yes, it's Ross. What about him?"  
Dean went even redder, and sputtered, "That's just it! It's Ross, an EAGLE!"  
Jaron laughed. "Yes, I know what he is. Don't bother with him, Dean. He's actually not all that bad. And how would it look if we threw him out? Then we'd be the bad guys."  
"I can't stay at a party with those kind of people!"  
"Sure you can!" Jaron spoke, and a girl reached and pulled him over for a dance. "Be strong, Dean!" he called and then was consumed in the crowd.  
Dean stormed outside to get some air, disgusted at how his leader was reacting to this intrusion.  
Meanwhile, Ross had reached the girl, and, noticing she wasn't dancing with anyone, tapped on her shoulder and invited her for a dance.  
"How come I've never seen you before?" he asked as they danced. "I'm sure I'd remember someone as gorgeous as you if we'd met before."  
The girl laughed. "Don't flatter me! I don't need to be chatted up."  
"I'm just being honest. Making conversation."  
"Maybe your conversation should be less flirtatious."  
"Are you saying I should skip the flirting and just kiss you like I want to?" Ross's eyes glinted mischievously.  
The girl laughed again with a melodious smile, and Ross adored it and the sound of her joy, instantly. "Are you crazy? We've just met! What would everyone thing?"  
"I don't care."  
"Well, I do."  
"Blame it on me, then." And with that, Ross leaned in and kissed her quickly.  
When he pulled back, she smiled at him. "But I'm to be blamed, too."  
"No, you aren't. See, it's entirely me." He pulled her close and kissed her softly again.  
She smiled at him again when they parted. She faked a yawn. "I feel I've heard this all before," she said, teasingly.  
Suddenly, Mandy appeared from the crowd. She glanced at Ross disapprovingly. "Anne wants to talk to you, Sydney." She pulled the girl away.  
The color drained from Ross's face as he realized what he'd just heard. Anne? A Scorpion leader? This girl, Sydney, was a Scorpion? Ross felt all purpose in life fleeting. Evan broke through the crowd and pulled Ross towards the door. "It's almost 10:00 PM. We've got to be going."  
Everyone else was leaving, too. The two found Shane and left.  
Sydney and Mandy remained, since they had volunteered to be on the cleanup crew. They both grabbed brooms and began to sweep.  
"Do you know who that guy I was dancing with was?" Sydney questioned.  
"Uh . . . no," Mandy lied.  
"I wonder if I could catch him . . ." Sydney made to drop her broom and go to the door, but Mandy grabbed her wrist.  
"No, his name's Ross. He's an Eagle, Sydney." Mandy sighed and continued sweeping, while Sydney stood, stunned.  
"It can't be," she murmured. "I've never met anyone like him before . . . "  
Mandy sighed again. "The floor's clean enough. Let's put the brooms away and go."  
Sydney followed her numbly as they walked to the broom closet.  
  
***  
  
On walking outside, Ross lost himself in the crowd and escaped from his friends, pressing himself to the shadows on the side of the building, unwilling to leave, fearful to miss a chance to speak to Sydney.  
"Ross!" Evan called. "Ross, where are you?"  
"Maybe he left already," Ross heard Shane say.  
"No, I saw him go over here."  
"Fine, I'll get him. Oh Ross! Shannon wants to talk to you!" Shane said in a sing-songy voice.  
"Quiet!" Evan hissed. "He won't want you spreading that around!"  
"Why would it make him mad? He loves her, doesn't he? He should come then! Ross!"  
Evan clamped a hand on his arm. "Maybe he just wants to be alone."  
Shane stopped yelling. "Maybe you're right. Let's go, then."  
"Yeah, he'll be along when he's ready to be with people again," Evan said, and the two left.   
As soon as he was sure his friends had left, Ross sneaked back into the school building. He hadn't seen Sydney leave, and he was willing to risk everything for one more moment with her.  
For a few minutes he roamed the lower floor of the building, searching for her. He had decided that she must be upstairs and was about to start climbing the stairwell when he saw her leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs. He stopped and stared at her, so far unnoticed.  
I have never before seen such beauty, he thought, gazing wistfully at her. She would shame even the most vibrant of flowers. I have never been in love life this. If only I could tell her how I feel. I've never been able to express my feelings. But she communicates so well even without speaking! But she's not communicating to me. I have not right to even dream of being with her.  
Sydney sighed suddenly and rested her chin on her fist, gazing up through the skylight at the stars above her. Ross froze as she began to speak softly to herself.  
"How can he be an Eagle? It can't be possible! If only he would leave his group! But if he won't, I'd leave mine to be with him!"  
Ross thought, this is me she's speaking about! Oh, tell me more, Sydney!  
She spoke again. "After all, it is only his group that I am sworn to hate, not him. Is the name so important? He would still be Ross even if he weren't an Eagle. We should both just deny our groups to be together!"  
Ross stepped up a few stairs into her vision. "I would leave my group and cease to be an Eagle for you, Sydney."  
"Ross?" she gasped.  
"Shh!" he said, placing a finger to his lips. "I'm no longer Ross, the Eagle. I'm just a student at this school, like you. The names are not important any more."  
"Why are you still here?" she hissed at him.  
"I had to see you again!"  
"If anyone is to see you with me, they'll beat you up!"  
"It would be worth it after being here with you."  
She shook her head. "I don't want to see you hurt."  
"I would rather be hurt than be without you."  
"How'd you know I was still here?"  
"I didn't see you leave. I could still feel your presence here." He smiled at her. "I took the chance of staying to see you again."  
"But you've heard everything I've said! There goes all chances for flirting. So you know. Do you feel the same? Oh wait, I know you will say yes. So tell me truthfully instead of in the heat of the moment." She frowned. "But maybe you think I'm too easy. If that's what you think, I'll play hard to get for you. But I do like you. And, it's too late to hide it, anyway. I'm in love with you, Ross"  
"And I'm in love with-"  
"No, Ross!" she exclaimed, stopping his words. "Don't say it now! You're caught up in the moment, and might regret this precious declaration later. I should go anyway."  
"No, don't leave like this!" he exclaimed, desperately.  
"What more do you want me to say?"  
"Tell me you love me!"  
"I've already told you that," she said, smiling down at him. "But I will say it again. I love you, Ross."  
"Sydney! Are you almost ready to go?" Mandy's voice bellowed from behind her.  
"Hold on, Ross, be right back." Sydney said, and went to speak with Mandy.  
Ross waited, thinking, this can't be real, it must be all a dream. But then Sydney returned.  
"Ross! If you mean all you've said and want to go out, send me a message tomorrow. Then maybe we can meet away from school, away from this place that separates us."  
"Sydney!" Mandy yelled again.  
"Just a minute!" Sydney yelled back. "I'll send a message with a T.A. tomorrow, all right, Ross?"  
"All right, until then, Sydney. I love you!"  
"I love you, too!" And with that, Sydney disappeared, and Ross fled the building for fear of being discovered.  
Tomorrow morning before school I'll go to see the counselor, Mr. Hewitt, and see if he thinks we can pull this off. He can tell me how to keep this a secret...  
  
***  
  
At 7:00 the next morning, the counselor, Mr. Hewitt, sat in his office, getting ready for another beautiful day at Bainbridge Academy. He was engulfed in some files, so he didn't notice when Ross stepped silently into the office.  
"Good morning, Mr. Hewitt," Ross said softly.  
"Ahh!" Mr. Hewitt gasped and turned to face Ross. "You scared me! What are you doing here so early, Ross? You look tired. Didn't you get much sleep?"  
"No, hardly any."  
"Were you out with Shannon?"  
Ross laughed. "No, I've forgotten about Shannon."  
Mr. Hewitt smiled. "I'm glad. You'll be happier now. So what were you doing then?"  
"I was hanging out with the Scorpions."  
"Be serious, Ross."  
"To tell you the truth, Mr. Hewitt, I've fallen in love. With Sydney. The Scorpion. I'm going out with her tonight." Ross stopped to study Mr. Hewitt's shocked expression, amused.  
"You fall in and out of love so quickly, Ross. Why, just a few days ago you came to my office crying about Shannon. How do you change so rapidly?"  
"You told me to get over Shannon."  
"I told you to see reality."  
"It is reality this time!" Ross exclaimed. "I love Sydney more than I've ever loved anyone else."  
Mr. Hewitt sighed. "Sometimes I don't think you understand love, Ross. But this may be the thing your two groups were waiting for to unite them."  
Ross grinned, glad to see his advisor agreed with him. "I can't wait to see her again tonight!"  
Mr. Hewitt noticed his eagerness. "Be careful, Ross. Take it slow, or you'll regret it later."  
  
***  
  
Evan and Shane waited for Ross in the hallway before class started that day. They only had a few minutes and Shane was getting impatient.  
"Where is Ross? Did he even get home last night? You live next door to him, Evan. Did you see him get home?" Shane paced in the hallway.  
"He got back after I fell asleep if at all. I was up until 3:00 AM, so he might have gotten back really late, I suppose." Evan shook hi head and glanced at his watch, as if that would hold the answer to what time his friend got home.  
"His crush on Shannon's going to kill him, you know."  
"Hmm," Evan pondered. "I wonder if any of the Scorpions noticed Ross there last night."  
"If they did, he's probably dead already."  
As if to disprove them, Ross sauntered into the hall casually.  
"Ross!" Shane exclaimed.  
"You're alive!" Evan said amazed.  
Ross smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
"You were out so late last night!"  
"You monitoring my arrivals and departures?"  
Shane came forward. "Maybe we should."  
Ross and Shane commenced to argue until Mandy happened into the hall. Evan and Shane backed off and nodded at her as she came towards them. When she had her back to them, they laughed silently. It had always been a hobby to laugh at the other group's fashion sense. Mandy turned back to them and glared at them. But Ross recognized her as Sydney's friend. Suddenly, the warning bell rang, and Evan and Shane took off for class, leaving Ross and Mandy alone in the hall.  
"I'm sorry about my friends," Ross said. "They're idiots. Don't mind them."  
"Oh, why do they always pick on us!" she cried, pouting slightly. "But never mind. Sydney wanted me to talk to you, Ross. She wants to know if you feel the same as you did last night."  
"I do."  
Mandy clapped her hands. "She'll be glad! Where should I tell her to meet you?"  
"Right outside the counseling office. I'll be waiting after school."  
"All right."  
The bell rang, and the students scurried off to class.  
  
***  
  
A day so long had never passed for Sydney in all her life. She had convinced Mandy to speak with Ross that morning. Mandy had first period with Ross and Sydney knew that it would be a perfect opportunity for her friend to set up a meeting. Now she waited outside of the building for Mandy to tell her of the conversation.  
She paced restlessly in the schoolyard, glancing around for Mandy. Finally she saw her friend and ran joyfully over to her.  
"Well? Have you talked to him?" Sydney asked breathlessly.  
"Of course," Mandy answered, leaning against the side of the building.  
Sydney waited. "Well, what did he say?"  
Mandy examined a cuticle. "You want me to tell you now?"  
"Yes!" Sydney said, exasperated. "Can't you see how I've been waiting?!"  
"Well, I'll say they, Sydney. He's quite a catch. He's definitely one of the best looking guys in school. And very nice too."  
"I know that, stupid! But what did he say?"  
Mandy sighed, but there was laughter in her eyes. "You know, I've had a really bad day. You could be slightly sensitive."  
"I'm sorry, Mandy!" Sydney hugged her friend quickly. "Is there anything I can do?" But before Mandy could reply, Sydney cut in again. "Now tell me!"  
Finally, Mandy laughed. "OK, OK. He's waiting for you right now. At Mr. Hewitt's office. He wanted to meet you there so you wouldn't be seen by the others. Go on then!"  
Sydney hugged her friend quickly. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you." And then she turned and ran into the building.  
  
***  
  
Ross sat in Mr. Hewitt's office, barely able to contain his excitement. Sydney would be arriving any minute, and then he was going to take her out to dinner and a movie. He was very glad he had decided to ask her to meet him in Mr. Hewitt's. Scorpions and Eagles were crawling all over the school yard, and if they saw Ross and Sydney together, a fight would be sure to break out! It was safer inside.  
Mr. Hewitt watched Ross over his disk, his eyes amused. "Excited, Ross?" He nodded towards Ross's leg, which Ross had been absentmindedly been bouncing.  
"Oh!" Ross sat still. "I hadn't noticed. Yeah, I am. I still can't believe this is happening. Nothing can go wrong now!"  
"Don't be over eager, Ross. You'll scare her away if you're not careful," Mr. Hewitt said, then glanced over Ross's shoulder smiling. Ross turned to see Sydney leaning the doorway, even more beautiful in the daylight. Her smile was infectious, and he grinned, too.  
"Hello, Sydney," Mr. Hewitt said softly.  
"Afternoon, Mr. Hewitt. Thanks for letting us meet here," she replied.  
"Oh, seeing you two kids happy is enough thanks for me. Now, you two get out of here. Go out one of the back doors, so you're less likely to be seen!"  
The two teenagers left then, happily off on their first date.  
  
***  
  
The following day during the lunch period, Evan and Shane were outside playing basketball. It was hot, and after a few minutes, Evan sank to a bench.  
"C'mon, Shane, let's go back inside. It's too hot out, and we shouldn't be out here, anyway. If any Scorpions come along, you know there'll be a fight."  
Shane sank down onto the bench next to Evan and laughed. "What a hypocrite! You like a fight as well as the next man!"  
"Do I?" Evan asked innocently.  
"Yes, so don't tell me that I'm looking for a fight!"  
"I don't fight as much as you do. If I did, I'd be dead by now." Evan smiled sweetly at his friend, and Shane hit him good-naturedly over the head. Evan stopped laughing when he saw Dean walking across the yard towards them.  
"Here comes Dean," Evan said, poking Shane.  
"And I should care because . . . ?" Shane replied.  
Dean stopped in front of them, hands on his hips. "Because I want to talk to you, Eagle."  
"Talk?" Shane asked. "Why talk when we can fight?"  
"I'd love to, but you haven't annoyed me enough yet."  
"What, you have to have a reason to fight?"  
"Shane, don't start!" Evan pleaded. "Not here, not now. We'll get in trouble!"  
"I don't care," Shane muttered, pushing Evan aside. He was about to start in with Dean but then Ross walked out of the building and over to where they were. Dean broke away from Shane when he saw Ross. "Never mind, Shane. I want to 'talk' to Ross more." Dean said and turned to Ross. "The only thing I have to say to you, Ross, is that you're scum. You always have been, but are even more so now."  
"I'd reply to you, Dean, but I can't ever pick a fight with a Scorpion," Ross said with a small smile on his face.  
Shane gasped. "What are you talking about, Ross?" Getting no response from Ross, Shane turned angrily to Dean. "Fine, I have no qualms about fighting a Scorpion!"  
"Shane, no!" Ross cried. "No fighting! Remember what Principal Hayes said!" But Shane just pushed Ross out of the way and socked Dean.  
Punches were thrown while Ross and Evan stood there, shouting for them to stop. Ross caught Shane's sleeve and Shane had to yank himself out of his grip, momentarily distracting him. It was just enough time for Dean to throw a heavy punch, knocking Shane out and to the ground. With a gasp, Evan dragged his friend off to the side, away from Dean. Ross stood before Dean, with fury in his eyes.  
"Your turn," he whispered, and they fought.  
The fight lasted only minutes, the final punch pulled by Ross. Dean fell, just as Shane had, and Ross suddenly realized what he had done. Evan swore under his breath and turned to Ross. "Get out of here while you can!"  
That was all the prompting Ross needed. He took off, out of the schoolyard and down the street. A crowd was gathering, and Evan suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Anne entered the crowd and knelt by Dean, trying to revive him. There were tears forming in her eyes. Principal Hayes appeared on the scene.  
"What happened, Evan?" he asked angrily.  
"Dean began to harass Shane and me, and Shane stepped up to fight him. He was knocked out, and Ross took over and knocked Dean unconscious." Evan replied quietly.  
"He's lying!" Anne exclaimed. "He's Ross's friend and is just trying to protect him!" She glared at Evan.  
"It doesn't matter who started what!" Principal Hayes declared. "I warned you all about fighting. Now you'll have to pay. I'm expelling Dean, Shane, and Ross."  
  
***  
  
After school, Sydney, who had not heard about the fight because she had been at the dentist's, waiting to hear from Mandy. Mandy was supposed to bring her her homework and a message from Ross, telling her when he would meet her next. Soon a knock came on the door, and Sydney answered it.  
"Mandy!" she exclaimed. "How are you?" She frowned when she noticed her friend's distraught expression. "What's wrong?"  
"He's in the hospital," Mandy moaned, pushing past Sydney and falling on the couch. "There was a fight. Oh, God!"  
Sydney froze. "He's in the hospital? Oh, Mandy!" She threw herself at her friend's feet. "What is his condition?"  
"Bruised, beaten! What would you think? I saw them load him on the stretcher myself!" she moaned. "Poor, poor Dean!"  
Sydney paused. "What about Dean?"  
Mandy looked up, surprised. "Haven't you been listening? There was a fight, and Ross knocked Dean out! They've both been expelled!"  
Sydney looked up, relieved and disturbed at the same time. "Ross hit Dean? But he's not violent, he's as gentle as a lamb!"   
"So you thought! But he's no better than the rest of them."   
"Don't say that! He's way above them! He's perfect!' Sydney looked appalled at her friend's comment.  
"But he hurt Dean!"  
"But I love him!" If he hasn't hurt Dean, Dean would have hurt him. I'm sorry for Dean's injuries, but what hurts me more is Ross's expulsion! He might as well have been killed!" Sydney began to cry softly.  
Mandy jumped to her feet to hug her friend. "It's OK. I'll go find Ross for you. He'll be with Mr. Hewitt most likely."  
Sydney unclasped a chain from her neck. "Give him this, and tell him to come here." With that, she collapsed into fresh tears.  
  
***  
  
Ross sat in Mr. Hewitt's office, waiting to hear what his punishment would be. Soon Mr. Hewitt returned from the principal's office, a grim look on his face. Ross stood up expectantly.  
"Well? What is it?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.  
"Expulsion, Ross. That fight was serious." Mr. Hewitt looked terribly upset himself.  
"No!" Ross cried.  
"It's all right, Ross. There are other schools that will take you."  
"None other with Sydney. I'd rather die than have to leave this school."  
"You're talking crazy, Ross. Don't even think about it! There is more to explore in life."  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Mandy came in. "I have a message for you, Ross."  
He nodded. "OK, what is it?"  
"Sydney wants you to go to her house. Good God, Ross, but you'll have to look happier than that! She's as distressed as you are, and she needs you now."  
"How can I be cheerful? I've destroyed everything! I might as well disappear, or kill myself!" Ross reached for the scissors on the desk, but Mandy pushed them out of his reach. Mr. Hewitt shook Ross by the shoulders.  
"Pull yourself together, Ross! You still have a life! You could have been seriously hurt today! But you're all right. You still have Sydney. She still wants you. Be grateful for these things. Listen, I'll try to talk to Principal Hayes again, all right? Just don't come to school for a few days. Now, go to Sydney."  
Mandy nodded. "She sent you this necklace. A gift." She handed it to Ross. "Now hurry up! She's waiting!" Then Mandy left.  
"Go on," Mr. Hewitt said. "I'll send one of your friends home with messages every day to let you know if you can come back yet. Now, go!"  
Ross nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Hewitt."  
Walking out of the office on his way to the only place he was welcome any more: Sydney's arms.  
  
***  
  
Jaron and Taylor were playing basketball the night after the accident to get their minds of things. Anne sat watching them. Taylor was inquiring about Sydney and how she was doing.  
"From what Mandy's told me, not very well. She's been constantly crying." Jaron shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't suggest going to see her tonight."  
"But I need to see her! The prom is coming up in a few days and I want to ask her if she'll go with me!" Taylor said pouting.  
"Tomorrow," Anne said. "She's too upset tonight."  
Jaron thought for a minute. "Anne, why don't you ask her if she'll go when you see her during first period? That way Taylor won't have to wait until after school."  
Anne nodded.  
"Good," Jaron said. "Now let's go. It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow."  
The three parted for their own houses, optimistic that an all-star couple like Sydney and Taylor would lift the gloom about Dean.  
  
***  
  
Before school the next day, Ross and Sydney stood in a deserted corner of the schoolyard. They had spent the previous evening together, and then woken early to meet again before school. Ross wasn't technically supposed to be on school grounds, but he would leave before classes started.  
"Don't go yet, Ross," Sydney said clinging to him. "We still have plenty of time."  
He smiled at her. "I have to go, Sydney. It's getting brighter all the time, and people will be arriving soon."  
"No, no one will arrive for a long time yet! I want you here with me, just the two of us."  
"You really want me to stay? I won't have even the slightest chance of getting accepted into school again if I don't leave."  
Sydney gasped and pushed him away. "You're right! What are you still doing here? Go away!"  
Ross chuckled, and they noticed Mandy approach.  
"Sydney!" she hissed. "Anne's coming to see you! Ross better go." And she ran into the school building.  
"You better go," Sydney said, hugging Ross tightly. "My day will be nothing without you. It will be too long before I see you again!"  
"That will just make us more happy to see each other," Ross said, kissing her forehead softly. "It hurts now, but we will survive. I love you." He kissed her softly and then left the school grounds. Anne arrived shortly after.  
"Hey Sydney, I hope you've recovered from last night. I don't know why you were so upset. It makes you look stupid when you cry so much," Anne said condescendingly. "But I've got good news! You're going to the prom with Taylor!"  
"No, I'm not," Sydney said, surprised.  
"But he wants to go with you!"  
"But I don't want to go with him! I'd rather go with Ross than Taylor, and you know I hate Ross!"  
Anne looked at Sydney furiously. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. "Just wait 'til Jaron hears!"  
They didn't have to wait long. He arrived soon after the argument.  
"Did you tell he?" he asked Anne upon his arrival.  
"Yes, but she says she won't do it!"  
"What?! Turn down a date with Taylor?!" He turned to face Sydney.  
"I don't like Taylor, so I won't go with him," Sydney said calmly.  
"Ungrateful brat! You think you can have that attitude and remain a Scorpion? Well, you can't! You are no longer a Scorpion, Sydney!"  
Mandy appeared, running across the yard at those words. "You can't do that!"  
"Why not? You do not run this group, Mandy!" Jaron turned to Sydney. "Consider yourself without friends!" He stormed off.  
"Anne!" Sydney pleaded. "Help me ..."  
"Don't talk to me!" Anne retorted, running after Jaron.  
Sydney sank to the ground. "What do I do now, Mandy? I'm alone."  
Mandy fidgeted where she stood. "Umm ... well ... maybe you should just go with Taylor, Sydney. Ross isn't coming back, and you need to move on. Taylor's a nice guy. You'll be happy with him."  
Sydney stared incredulously at her. "You really think that?"  
"I do."  
"Well, thanks a bunch, Mandy," Sydney said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Great advice. I guess I'll just tell Taylor I'd be happy to go with him!"  
Mandy nodded, and left Sydney alone.  
Sydney entered the building, heading towards Mr. Hewitt's office. She had to talk to someone.  
  
***  
  
Sydney ran through the halls to Mr. Hewitt's office, desperate to see him. However, just outside his office, she met up with Taylor.  
"Sydney!" he exclaimed. "Will you be joining me at the prom?"  
"I suppose I will," she answered tight-lipped. "But I have to talk to Mr. Hewitt now. Excuse me." She stepped into the refuge of the office.  
"He told me," Mr. Hewitt said. "You're going to the prom with Taylor."  
"How can I?" Sydney cried. "I might as well be dead."  
Mr. Hewitt looked sympathetic. "Don't say that. A solution will present itself. Now, you better get going or you'll be late for chemistry class."  
Sydney stared at him, and then a smile spread across her face. An idea formed in her head. "Thank you, Mr. Hewitt." With that, she dashed out of the room.  
Mr. Hewitt watched her go, puzzled. How would she get out of this mess? Shrugging, he turned back to his work.  
  
***  
  
After school that day, Sydney parted from Anne and Mandy's company, claiming she had work to do in the chemistry lab. She snuck into the lab and went to her chemistry station. No one knew she was in there, that is, until the explosion.  
No one was sure what had happened. But here was a loud BANG! and then white smoke billowed out into the hallway. A teacher ran into the lab and returned a few minutes later, dragging Sydney's unconscious body. She appeared serene, peaceful, and her breathing was almost indeterminable. When the ambulance arrived, she was loaded onto a stretcher and Mr. Hewitt ran along side of it.  
"Sydney, open your eyes. I know what you're doing, you foolish girl," he whispered to her.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling. "You guessed my suicidal plan?"   
"Not so suicidal. You planned to escape the prom by faking death?"  
"Yes. Tell Ross I'm all right, won't you? I don't care what you tell the others. Just don't let them come see me."  
"All right, of course."  
Sydney closed her eyes again and Mr. Hewitt turned around, preparing himself to tell Sydney's grief-stricken friends of her current critical condition.  
  
***  
  
Ross was meeting the Eagle Roland at a coffee shop in town to receive an update on Mr. Hewitt and Sydney. When Ross saw the boy approach, he ran up to him.  
"Do I get to go back to school yet? Has Mr. Hewitt said anything?" Ross demanded. "And how's Sydney? Nothing else matters next to her."  
Roland looked unhappy. "The truth it, Ross, Sydney's dead. There was an accident in the chem lab, and she died in the hospital earlier this afternoon."  
"What?" Ross felt faint. "This is true? Then I no longer care about school." He walked off quickly. He had nothing left to live for.  
Walking along the street, he bumped into a man standing under a streetlight. He knew immediately that he was a drug dealer, and he stopped to speak with him.  
"Do you have anything fatal? Something that will kill quickly? It's for a science experiment."  
"I do," the dealer answered warily, sure of a setup, "but I can't sell them to you. I'll be arrested."  
"I won't turn you in," Ross said, pressing some money into the man's hand. "Take this, and give me what I ask for."  
The exchange was made quickly, and Ross returned to his home to end his days.  
  
***  
  
It was pure coincidence that Mr. Hewitt, on his way home, ran into Craig, Ross' friend and the boy that he gave the letter of Sydney's well being to deliver to Ross.  
"Craig!" Mr. Hewitt called. "Did you give my letter to Ross?"  
"No, I didn't get a chance, what with Sydney's death and all."  
"Death? She's not dead!"  
"That's what the rumor running around school is. If that's what the letter was about, I'm sure Ross will get the word from someone else soon enough."  
"That's what I'm afraid of!" Mr. Hewitt said, horrified.  
Mr. Hewitt ran home as quickly as he could and called Sydney at the hospital.  
"Sydney, you have to get over to Ross' house now. Right now! I'm afraid of what he might do, Sydney..."  
  
***  
  
The night had grown deep and dark, and Taylor and his friend Levi walked through the town center to the hospital to learn the truth about Sydney. They had heard of her death but Taylor had to be positive. But when they had almost reached the hospital, Taylor told Levi he'd rather go alone. Levi retreated to a nearby coffee shop, unwilling to leave his distraught friend completely alone.  
Taylor continued walking down the street. But he hadn't taken more than a few steps when he ran into Ross, who was on his way home.  
"Oh, the expelled Ross! Here to do more damage to the Scorpions?" Taylor sneered. "Do you want to die, Eagle?"  
"I do, but in my own way. Get out of my way, Taylor. I don't want to have to add to my guilt and beat you up." Ross looked haggard, worn, even desperate, Taylor noted. But he didn't care. He was sure this Eagle was just being insolent.  
"I don't care what you want, Ross."  
Ross looked up, fury in his eyes. "I warned you." With that, he pulled Taylor into an alley and rendered him unconscious.  
Levi watched the confrontation from the window of the shop and saw the violence with which Ross attacked Taylor, and quickly found a phone and called the police, and the school. A fight with an expelled boy and an honor student was sure to concern Principal Hayes.  
Meanwhile, Ross exited the alley and walked back to his house. No one else was home, so he went immediately to his room, so quickly that he forgot to close the front door. Once in his room he pulled out the syringe the dealer had given him.  
I've caused so much pain, and in turn it's ended my one true love, Sydney. I can't go on in the world without her. It's too much for me. I'll join my true love in the afterlife, wherever that may be. Here's to my Sydney! And with that, he injected the needle into his arm. The drug did not take long to work, and soon Ross passed into unconsciousness and then to death.  
A few moments after his death, Sydney arrived at his house in a taxi. She had left the hospital after Mr. Hewitt's call. She ran up the front walkway and into the house, calling his name. She burst into his bedroom to find his body on the bed.  
She walked to him slowly, knowing already that he was dead. She leaned over and kissed him softly, trembling, tears forming in her eyes. One last kiss, she thought. She caught a glimpse of the syringe and seized it, bringing it down into her vein. But the drug was gone, and the needle had no affect. Headlights passed over the room, and glancing out of the window, Sydney saw that it was a police car, and Mr. Hewitt's car was directly behind the cruiser. I'll have to be quick then, she thought, grabbing a pair of scissors off Ross' desk. She pulled them into her abdomen without hesitation, falling onto the bed next to her beloved. Death was merciful for Sydney as it had been for Ross, and came on swift wings.  
By the time Mr. Hewitt and Principal Hayes got into the house and up to Ross' room with the police officer, both students lay still on the bed.  
"Oh, no!" Mr. Hewitt moaned. "We're too late! We should have come straight here instead of going to pick up Taylor and take him to the hospital first!"  
As the policeman check the scene, Principal Hayes shook his head, devastated at what had happened due to what he thought was just a slight student disturbance or disagreement. Suddenly, Jaron, Anne, Jake, and Lindsey all burst into the room.   
"We saw the police car and... Oh, God," Jake murmured. "What happened?"  
"I'll tell you," Mr. Hewitt said, facing the small crowd. "Ross and Sydney were in love. When Ross was expelled, Sydney was heartbroken. Then you tried to force Taylor on him. She caused the explosion in the chem lab to escape the prom. I knew she was okay, but like the fool I was, I forgot about schoolyard rumors start and told no one of her safety, which led everyone to believe she was dead. I sent a letter to Ross, telling him that she was all right, but he never got it. So he came here to kill himself, I guess, and attacked Taylor on the way. Sydney must have arrived just after he killed himself. Then she followed in his footsteps."  
Principal Hayes turned to them. "See what happens when you hold more hate than love? Ross and Sydney escaped in the only way they knew how to."  
Jaron looked across at Jake and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We can't let this go on anymore. We must unite as a school, instead of just as schoolyard gangs, before anything like this happens again."  
"At least a bit of good has come out of this day," Principal Hayes said. "Remember this day forever. Nothing more tragic has ever happened for such a senseless reason."  
  
THE END  



End file.
